


brave  and the dragon

by Ghostdog94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Dragon Thor, F/F, F/M, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Slow Build, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, king steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostdog94/pseuds/Ghostdog94
Summary: King Thor was curse into a dragon and the only way to break the curse is for someone to fall in love with him, before time run out or he be a dragon forever.





	brave  and the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have beauty and the beast style to it. This story might not well written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Thor was curse into a dragon and the only way to break the curse is for someone to fall in love with him, before time run out or he be a dragon forever.

A centuries ago, once was there was alpha king with a big kingdom and he been the ruler of it ten year. He did throw lot big parties in my big castle and he sleep with beautiful omegas and betas males and females and a few alphas, luckily he magic drink to birth control he don’t want any child at time. He surrounds many beautiful people and he had so much pride then he took for granted of his power of a king.

When he throw 30th birthday party was a very big party in the throne room, a stranger can up to him to ask can she stay at his castle a few day. She wore old and tore up clothes, he tell no and told his guards to throw her out before guards could get her out she fly up to the ceiling and transform to a beautiful fairly. The she said “you and your kingdom will curse for centuries “and the king get big and clothes tear off he turn into a dragon and turns his kingdom and his people into stone.

She turns all everything turns into a stone to his castle and to the gates that guards the kingdom. Everything but the dragon, the books the library room in castle and a one tree in middle of the castle, she told him the only way to break the curse is for someone fall in love with him and if when the last the tree leaves fall, the curse will be forever. She left him, his was castle so his try carefully go thought doors and hallways to front doors, but he breaks some of stone people by accident long the way out, he fly off.

The dragon went the small villages live outside of his kingdom gates and try telling them what happen but all came out of his mouth was roars. The villagers try throw things at him, but he know only thing that can hurt a dragon is magic and others dragons. He get so mean he can only roars accidently let out fire and burn some villager. He wants to say sorry but him they could not hear him, so just he fly off. 

Somehow my exile adopted brother, Loki that tries to over throw me and take my throne. He had found me. He somehow knows what happen to me. Loki said “I think it’s my time to ruler brother and I could use a dragon help”. He shot green light in me and he said “go attack the village for me and kill some villagers too also includes omegas and children too. Now Go!” 

The dragon could not control his body but he could see through his eyes, saw the bad things that he was do but he could not stop it. He damage homes and kill people and children. Everything was on fire, I about kill another kid when throw to a burning building.  
Loki said “everyone gets far away as you this way!” clear a path for them “I will handle dragon!” He came to me and said “let’s make this fight look real shall we.” We fight for a while Loki just got hurt a little but I many cuts because he magic with the weapons he use on me and he would not let hurt him mush

He throws magic long metal stick in my left paw and it through to front side of my paw to back side of my paw it stay there. Loki throw me on the ground make my body go still, he went to put sword on my neck.  
. Loki said “I could kill you like this brother but what would the fun of that mmm”  
“I think it be more enjoy the thought of you be forever alone in that castle and be remind of what you use to be brother”  
“Let’s face it no one will love you and people hate dragons”  
“They will think I kill you and make me their new ruler, I will take them very far far away from and started my own kingdom”  
“I will make sure parents will tell their children at bedtime. Of how kill the dragon that kill king Thor and turn his kingdom into stone and attack the village and kill people and children, for centuries and I will be hero for long then that.”  
“You just have played dead, so close your eyes and breathe really slowly, some of they might want for them that I had killed the dragon. You will not have control of body your until five days from now, we been far I away by then and then you can living your alone dragon life”  
“I will need to cut your chest a little we little more blood here to make real” He laughs  
He feel hurt pain and he have feel pain all around him.  
“Farewell brother hope like your long alone life”

The dragon sense him left and a few hours are so he sense people surround me. He heard they cheering that the dragon is dead and call Loki their new leader and he heard Loki said to the villagers “we will leave this kingdom and we make a new one”. They leave off with Loki.

On the fifth day, he get up go back in to his kingdom and stop the tree and saw one leave fall. He was in in his castle gone to a closest big room that I could fit in and without any stone people, the curl up on the floor and cry because he know Loki on one will love he now.

That king was me, King Thor. I been a dragon for centuries now, my kingdom had turn in a big forest, vines and trees grow everywhere include in the castle and vines get stone people. Special tree will only lose one leave fall each winter while the trees lose all of their leaves and grow them back each year.

Few in century’s curse I made that big room that I cry in, into my nest area. Learn to walk with three legs because I could not get that magic long metal stick from my paw and hurt too much use my left paw to do anything other than it off the ground and still long scar cross my chest but that doesn’t that hurt anymore. I did go outside my castle to hurt for food like deer, elks, bears because they only the big if enough for a dragon to eat. I go to the big pool but now look like pond that is in forest, to drink and take baths in.

Wonder outside of gates to found out the just how big the forest is. My castle looks like a weird hill with vine all around it. I can control my fire now, so I won’t burn anything else by accident. Somehow some people do find my castle, I try to stay hidden in my castle or in forest because I know they would be afraid me but they usually find me by accident and they get scared and attack me first, they always have weapons with magic on them. I protect myself and I usually them kill or hurt them really badly by accident. They know I was the same dragon from few centuries ago and I came back live somehow. Sometime they would bing more people, I would everything to protect my myself and my castle.

Years pass, people stop come to kill me, I guess finally figure out that it was point to try. I had peace for few years. Fly over the forest, sometime some people lost in the woods and would love to help them but I know only in up being bad for them. I go up to check on that special tree to see how many leaves on it then look to the stars to wish the this would break without someone fall love because that will never happen. Centuries more, I saw the last leave fall from tree and the tree turn into a dragon statue. 

 

 

My personality change after that, I had a need for treasures. I would go fly to different kingdoms and include the one that Loki made and would steal everything that I found interesting to my dragon self bing back the castle like gold and silver things, chests, and shiny thing. I’m breaking in home and castle to get them and I would kill anyone the get in my way.  
After years and years, finally control myself from steal but by then my castle was full of my treasures. I get very protective and possess my treasures and attacks and kill anyone gets near my castle include people, animal, and same dragons. now I only leave my treasures to eat, drink, and bath.

 

Now I know Loki was right I will forever be alone because no one will fall in love with a dragon.


End file.
